The Power Within
by XxLostDreamerxX
Summary: Before Regina married the King she had a child, but it was thought to have died. When the curse is cast, a young girl becomes the daughter of the Mayor of Storybrooke. Could she really be the Evil Queen's daughter, who was thought to be dead? This is set during season 1. OutlawQueen endgame.
1. Pilot

**Hey! So this is my first ever Once Upon a Time fanfic that I wrote. All mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy.**

**I am in the process of rewriting this, as it is from 2 years ago and I am not that happy of it now looking back. This chapter has been rewritten.**

**Italics = Rose's dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. Only my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Rose sat at her desk in her room humming to her self as she drew a scene from her dream the previous night. So focused on her work, she didn't hear her younger brother enter the room, until he made his presence known, "I found her!" Henry ran over to Rose, barely containing the grin on his face.<p>

"Huh?" The girl mumbled not looking up from here drawing as she concentrated on the shading in the background.

"I found my Mum, Rose." Henry bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"That's great." Rose said sarcastically, "I didn't realise she was missing."

"Not _her. _My real Mum." Henry said putting emphasis on 'her' as he rolled his eyes.

"Henry." Rose sighed as she dropped her pencil on her desk and swivelled around in her chair to face her brother, not having to bend down to his level seeing as the were already eye level due to her sitting down, "We've gone over this. Regina is our mom and she loves us."

"No, she doesn't she just pretends to." Henry said. Rose sighed as she looked down. Ever since Henry had got some book off of his teacher he had been convinced that this whole town was smack bang out of a fairytale and that they had been trapped in this town for twenty-eight years, repeating the same day over and over again. Which, Rose thought was absolutely ridiculous. There is no way that she has been stuck in high school for twenty-eight years. But, nothing anyone says can convince Henry otherwise. And on top of it all, he thinks their mother is the Evil Queen. Sure she can be over protective, strict and a just a plain simple bitch most of the time. But Rose didn't believe that made her evil.

"Fine, whatever you say." Looking at the clock on her wall, "But now, I've got to get you to you session."

"You'll see. Once Emma comes to town and breaks the curse, you'll see who Mum really is." Henry yelled as he out of her room and ran down the stairs, his sister following close behind as she scolded Henry for running.

Once they had arrived at Archie's office, Rose bid Henry goodbye. Watching him run into the build and up the stair she turned around and headed home.

After running around the corner of the stairs, Henry stopped and waited for a few minutes before he was sure his sister was gone. Then he turned around and left Archie's office, running towards the edge of town.

* * *

><p>Rose had her earphones in as she was jamming out to One Direction's new album on her phone. She had just walked onto her street when her phone vibrated in her pocket, pulling it out she quickly swiped across to read the message, <em>"Hey Rosie. Meet at the park?"<em> Rolling her eyes at the nickname, she replied back smiling like an idiot, _"Sure. And you know I hate that name."_

Her phone vibrated again,_ "I know ;)" _Sighing, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and turned back around to go to the park. Walking up to the park she noticed her friends, Bethany, Luke and Robert gathered around on the ground. "Hey guys." She smiled as she sat down next to her boyfriend Robert, who immediately wrapped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Good, you're here." Said Bethany.

"Yeah." Rose sighed as she let herself lean back against Robert, "Why are we here, anyway?" She questioned confused.

"Well...we were thinking that we might head over to the waterfall." Luke explained leaning back. Rose smirked when she saw Beth stare at where his shirt had ridden up leaving a bit of his stomach exposed. It was no secret that Beth had a major crush on Luke, he probably knew it too. But Luke being the joker type likes to mess around with them first before saying that he knew all along.

"I don't know guys. Remember what happened last time when we got caught." Rose said hesitantly. Clearly remembering the night that they had all snuck out, but someone had spotted them and informed Sheriff Graham who then found them and kindly let them stay the night in one of the cells. Let's just say Regina and the other parents weren't too happy.

"Oh. Is little Rosie going all soft." Robert teased, nudging her.

"No! And stop calling me that." Rose jokingly slapped him. Robert just chuckled in response.

"Well. What are we waiting for?" Bethany said impatiently as she got up and quickly took off in a sprint. Rose, Robert and Luke quickly chasing after her.

"That's cheating!" Luke yelled, only receiving a laugh in response.

* * *

><p>"I won!" Yelled Bethany doing a little victory dance as they ran into the clearing.<p>

Rose giggled at her friend's silliness as she replied smugly, "No you didn't. I did." She place her hands on her hips trying to catch her breath as the boys jogged up to them.

"I have to agree with Rose on this one." Robert said with a small smile as he wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and kissed the side of her head. She blushed and giggled leaning into him.

"Seriously!" Bethany yelled throwing her hands up in the air, she turned to face Robert, seeing him smirking as he winked at her. Bethany gave a small smile back as she questioned, "Why do you always agree with her?"

"He agrees because it's the truth." Rose smiled smugly and crossed her arms.

"And I think that the winner should get a special prise." Robert whispered in Rose's ear as he quickly picked her up and started running towards the edge of the waterfall. Rose screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck as Robert jumped off the cliff and into the freezing water below.

"Really!?" Rose screeched when she resurfaced. "Oh, you're going to get it!" She yelled as she quickly swam towards Robert and jumped on top of him, pushing his head under.

Rose glared up at Luke and Bethany when she heard their laughter, "Don't think I've forgotten about you two!" Rose yelled up at them, smirking in satisfaction when their laughter ceased. "Wait..." Rose got off of Robert and let him resurface, "Where's my phone?" Rose asked panicked.

"Right here!" Luke yelled down at the holding her phone out, "You want it?"

"No!" Rose screeched causing them to laugh. "Just put it on a rock or something, I'll get it later."

"Ok!" Luke replied as he disappeared away from the edge and returned back with no shirt on and Bethany next to him wearing a bikini.

Robert watched as they hesitated at the edge, "You two jumping or what!"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses." Bethany mumbled to herself as she quickly closed her eyes and took a breath before jumping with Luke following soon after. They both hit the water with a splash that came tumbling down on Rose and Robert.

Rose sputtered out water as she regained her breath and waited for Bethany to resurface. As soon as Bethany's head appeared above the water she was met with a face full of water. Sputtering, she coughed and rubbed her eyes, "Rose." Bethany whined as she wiped the water away from her eyes.

They spent a good two hours splashing each other and jumping off the cliff. Had it not been getting dark they wouldn't have gotten out, that and Graham would be patrolling the area soon. "Why is it so cold?" Rose shivered wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself up a bit. Robert walked up to her and wrapped his jacket that had been on the rock around her shoulders before hugging her from behind.

Resting his chin on her shoulder he whispered, "Better?"

"Yeah." Rose sighed relaxing in his embrace. He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on her temple.

"How about we head over to Granny's and get something to warm up?" Luke suggested as he picked up their phone and handed them to them.

"Sounds good." Bethany said as she twisted her hair to get some of the water out of it, before shoving it in a bun.

They then all made their way to Granny's and luckily not being seen by Graham or any other nosey citizens. When they got to Granny's they found a booth in the back corner and when Ruby came over to take their orders they just got some chips to share and four hot chocolates. Robert had yet to let go of Rose, even when they sat down in the booth her still keep one arm wrapped over her shoulder while she leaned into his side.

"See. You had nothing to worry about. We didn't get caught by Graham and if Regina asks just say you went to the beach for a while. " Bethany smiled as she leaned forward and took her hot chocolate when Ruby put it on the table.

"I guess." Rose sighed as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, enjoying how it warmed her up. She snuggled closer to Robert when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Sitting up she pulled her phone out to see a flood of messages and miss calls on her lock screen. She hadn't thought to check her phone before they went to Granny's, she had just shoved it in her pocket and forgot about it.

She sighed as she read through some of the messages, "Oh no." Rose mumble to herself as she read yet another message from her mother.

"What's wrong." Luke questioned as they all looked at her.

"I've got like a hundred messages from my mum. She's kind of freaking out." Rose said as she keep scrolling down, cursing under her breath when it went to all caps.

Robert looked over at her screen scoffing a laugh under his breath, "What'd you do this time?"

"What. Nothing." Rose sputtered out flabbergasted, before looking up in thought confused, "At least I don't think I did..."

Robert laughed and shoved her playfully, Rose glared at him playfully as Bethany said, "If I were you. I would probably head home."

"Good advice." Rose smiled as she quickly texted back that she was heading home. Shutting her phone off she quickly shoved it in her pocket and kissed Robert, giving him his jacket back and grabbing her hot chocolate. She waved them all goodbye and headed home.

As Rose walked down her street towards the mansion, she furrowed her brows when she saw a yellow bug parked out the front. She's sure her mum wouldn't be caught dead with a that car. So who's was it? Not thinking too much about it she quickly made her way past it and up the front steps. Turning the handle she quietly made her way inside and closed the door with minimal noise hoping that her mum was asleep and she could make it to her room and not get questioned about where she was.

Turning around she froze and cursed under her breath when she saw her mother standing looking at her with a stern look and a blonde woman who she didn't recognise. She must own the bug. Her mother quickly put the glass she was holding down and made her way over to her, wrapping her arms tightly around Rose as soon as she was in reach. Rose quickly returned the hug as Regina pulled away, "Where on earth have you been. I was worried sick." Regina questioned.

"Yeah. I figured." Rose rolled her eyes and held up her phone.

"Where were you?" Regina questioned sternly again, "You're freezing."

"I-I just went to the beach with a few friends." Rose stuttered as the cold got to her again, she quickly wrapped her arms around herself.

"Rose." Regina said sternly, "Where were you, really?"

Rose sighed as she looked down and kicked her feet against the ground a bit, "The waterfall." Rose mumbled loud enough for Regina to hear.

Regina sighed and gently grabbed Rose's chin to lift her head back up and look her in the eyes, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that place is? I don't want you going back there again, okay?" Regina gave Rose a stern look.

"I'm sixteen, mum. You don't have to treat me like I'm two." Rose complained as she wiggled out of Regina's grip.

"Go get ready for bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." Regina sighed as she watched Rose quickly turn and run up the stairs, hearing the door slam shut she turned back to face the blonde with a smile on her face she lead her into her office.

Rose grabbed her pyjamas and headed to the bathroom. Once she had showered and brushed her teeth she went back to her room and finished off the last few questions for maths before shoving her books in her bag ready for tomorrow. Walking over to her window she shut it, noticing the blonde lady walking towards her car and looking back towards Henry's room. She wished she knew who she was, maybe tomorrow she would find her curtains she quickly jumped into bed just as the door slowly opened and Regina stuck her head in, "Lights out."

"Okay." Rose turned off her lamp and snuggled under the covers, "G'night." Rose mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight, Rose." Regina sighed as she gently close the door and went to bed too.

* * *

><p><em>There was a girl who looked around fifteen walking down a road. She had long black curly hair that came to the middle of her back and was wearing an old ruined dress. She stopped walking when she noticed two people walking towards her. One was a man who instead of a hand had a hook and the other was an older woman who was wearing a dark blue gown.<em>

_"Hello." The girl said nervously._

_"Hello Rosalina." The woman said with a smile on her face, something about it sent shivers down Rosalina's spine._

_"Do I know you?" Rosalina questioned confused._

_"No. But I know you." Stated the woman._

_"What? How? Who are you?" Rose got ready to run if need be. Making sure to get her eyes on the one handed guy too._

_"My name is Cora. I'm your Grandmother." Cora smile and took a step forward only for Rosalina to quickly take a step back. _

_"How do I know I can trust what you are saying is true?" Rose questioned._

_"You don't." Cora shrugged simply._

_It was at that point that Rosalina decided to make a run for it. Turning around she quickly ran as fast as she could only to freeze in confusion when a something wrapped tightly around her stomach and pulled her up in the air as something else wrapped around her arms too. Preventing her from moving much and more importantly escaping, "Magic." Rosalina whispered in horror, she had heard what magic had done to people and what it had sometimes turned people into._

_"Just like your Mother." Cora sighed as she walked towards Rosalina, waving her hand and letting her drop to the ground. Wrapped a hand roughly around Rosalina's arm she yanked her back up, "But, you will soon learn that you can't run from me." With that said, they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Rosalina's vision blackened._

* * *

><p>Rose quickly woke up with a start and quickly ended up on the floor after trying to get out of the tangled sheets, "It's just a dream...just a dream." She mumbled to herself as she try to calm her breathing down.<p>

Once she had stopped shaking, she got up and walked to her closet grabbing her boots, jeans and top. Looking at the clock she saw it read 7:28am, so that left about forty minutes before she had to leave to get to school by 8:30am.

She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes dragging herself to the bathroom to get dressed and put her make-up on. Once satisfied with her make-up she walked back to her room and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and walking downstairs. She furrowed her brows when she saw no one in the kitchen, stopping she listened but could hear anything. Usually her mum was in the kitchen making her and Henry breakfast.

Sighing she walked to the fridge and paused she she saw the note taped to the fridge, pulling it off she quickly read it,

_"Rose,_

_Henry's ran away again. I've gone to see the Sheriff and we will talk about last night when you get home from school. Have a good day!_

_Love,_

_Mum."_

Crumpling up the paper she threw it in the bin before grabbing an apple off the counter and leaving for school.

* * *

><p>Rose walked up the steps of the high school just as the warning bell rang and the hallways became a rush to get to class. Not even bothering to go to her locker as she already had everything in her bag for her classes. Rose turned left and headed towards roll call. "Hey." Rose said as she yawned sleepily and sat down next to Robert.<p>

"Why are you so tired?" Bethany questioned as her and Luke turned around to face them.

"I had the weirdest dream last night, it felt so real." Rose explained shivering slightly at the thought of it.

"So, you couldn't get any sleep after that." Concluded Luke leaning back in his chair.

"No, the strange thing is that I sleep through the whole night." Rose answered confused.

"What was it about?" Robert asked slinging an arm across the back of her chair.

Rose sighed as she leaned forward on the desk and put her head in her hands with furrowed brows, "I don't know. As hard as I try to remember I can't, It's like there's some invisible wall preventing me from remembering." Rose half lied, she could in fact remember a woman's face, but she couldn't put a name to the face.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Robert reassured her as the teacher walked in to start the day. Rose sighed and tried to consitrate on the lesson, but she still felt that there was something she was missing.

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting in Art class, it was the last lesson of the day and she couldn't wait to go home. After a while she found that if you actually watch the clock, the lesson feels like it's lasting forever, "3,2,1...ding." Whispered Rose as the bell rang. Quickly grabbing her bag and practically running out of the building and started walking home.<p>

Making her way home, Rose was dreading the conversation that she was going to have with her Mum. She sighed dropping her bag at the front door before walking into the kitchen where Regina was cooking dinner.

"Hey." Rose mumbled exhausted as she flopped down on a stool.

Regina looked up from what she was doing and greeted Rose, "Hey, how was school?" Regina asked as she went to the fridge and got Rose a glass of apple juice.

"Good. Henry still missing?" Rose took a sip of the apple juice, enjoying how it slightly woke her up.

"Um, yes. His birth mother is looking for him." Regina said as she leaned against the counter.

"Emma." Rose mumbled to herself. She must have been the blonde woman who was here last night. It all made since now.

"What was that." Asked Regina looking at Rose.

"Oh, um. Henry mentioned that he found his birth mother yesterday." After she saw the look her Mum was giving her she decided to elaborate. "But, I didn't know that he was going to run away and find her."

"I'm just glad he's safe." Regina sighed as they both heard a car pull up outside. Regina quickly walked towards the front door while Rose ran upstairs and to her room. Sighing she grabbed her iPod and started listening to it while getting started on her English homework.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Rose got ready for bed and just as she was about to close the curtains, she paused and watched as the clock that had never moved in her life, moved one minute forward. For the first time in 28 years, time was moving forward.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? First rewritten chapter done! I didn't change much at all, just added more description to the dialogue and fixed up a few grammarspelling errors.**

**Please comment and tell me what you thought of the new and update story! :)**

**You can find links to outfits on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**DreamYourOwnDestiny  
><strong>


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**Here's the second rewritten chapter! I hope you like it and thank you for all the followers and favourites and for being so patient with this story. School has been hectic and I haven't had as much free time to write as I would have liked but hopefully I'll be able to update regularly :)**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. Also, I do not own the dialogue from the episodes that is used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - The Thing You Love Most<strong>

* * *

><p>Rose grumbled to herself as she rolled over and hit her alarm clock, stopping it but also knocking onto the floor. Sighing she rolled back over and shoved her face into the pillow. It was way to early to get up. She was granted with a few more minutes peace before her alarm went off again. Sighing she got up and grabbed it, turning it off before placing it onto her bedside table and walking to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit.<p>

Shuffling towards the bathroom, cursing when she hit her toe on the doorframe. Looking into the mirror she sighed and grabbed the make up. Having yet another dream last night very similar to the previous one, it had the same lady in it and no matter how hard she tried to recall anything else she couldn't. The result of this dream had been another sleepless night and the dark circles under her eyes being more noticeable than usual. Not even bothering with brushing her hair, she shoved it up in a bun and grabbed her bag heading downstairs.

As she turned the corner to go into the kitchen, Henry ran into her quickly grabbing her hand and dragging her outside. "What? henry!" Rose yanked her arm out of the ten year old's grip, "Since when did you get so strong?" Rose muttered to herself, rubbing her wrist before slinging her bag back over her shoulder.

"Come on. We've gotta go." Henry once again grabbed her arm and pulled her down the street.

Rose laughed as she pulled her wrist out of his grip, causing Henry to stop and face her, "Nice try, but school's that way." Rose pointed over her shoulder.

"I know." Henry said in a _duh_ voice as he rolled his eyes, "We're not going to school." Before Rose could respond, Henry had already walked away leaving Rose with no choice but to follow him.

Henry and Rose ended up going to Granny's and sitting in a booth near the door. Rose glanced around to try and see why Henry would want to come here for. They usually only came to Granny's for breakfast on Saturdays, not during the week.

"Hey. What can I get you?" Ruby asked cheerly as she came over to them, Rose gave Ruby a smile which she returned.

"Two hot chocolates with cinnamon and apple pancakes, please." Rose shot her brother a confused look. Henry knew that she didn't like cinnamon on her hot chocolate like he did, "It's for Emma." Henry clarified.

"Sure thing." With that, Ruby turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Emma. The blonde lady?" Asked Rose confused, she had only seen a glimpse of her the other night.

"Yeah." Henry nodded as Ruby came back with their order. One thing you could say about Granny's was that it was always fast service.

"Thanks, Ruby." Rose said as Ruby place the hot chocolate and pancakes on the table.

"No probs." Ruby replied as the bell rung and Emma entered, taking a seat at the bar. Rose watched as Ruby put the other hot chocolate Henry ordered in front of Emma. They talked for a while before Emma got up and walked over to Graham who was sitting a couple of booths away from Henry and Rose. Rose struggled to make out there conversation, only getting bits here and there.

"I did. I like cinnamon too." Henry said as he stood up and pulled his backpack on.

"Don't you have school?" Emma questioned, turning to look at Henry.

"Duh? I'm ten. Walk me." Henry shrugged as Emma sighed and they made their way out of the diner, "Come on Rose." Henry called back.

"I didn't even get to finish the pancakes." Frowned Rose as she looked at the half eaten pancakes before getting up and leaving.

Rose ended up having to run to catch up to them. She watched confused as Henry threw an apple over his shoulder and it rolled into the gutter.

"Ask anyone and you'll see. Rose." Henry said once Rose caught up to them.

"Yeah?" Rose said slightly out of breath. It turns out that it's not a good idea to run when you only got about three hours sleep.

"How long have you had that locket for?" Henry indicated to the small heart-shaped locket with an R engraved on the front.

"Um...I don't know. Since I was little, I guess." Answered Rose with a shrug as she fiddled with the locket.

"See! It's all a haze to them." Henry said, turning to Emma with a big grin.

"Is this about the curse again?" Rose questioned, only to get ignored. Causing her to rolled her eyes and re-adjust her bag.

"So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not ageing, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." Emma summed up with a nod.

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma raised a brow sceptically.

"Yes. And right now, we have the advantage. My mum doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it." Henry said as he pulled out some sheets from his bag, "See? Your mom is Snow White." He showed her the pages.

"Kid…" Emma sighed as they walked towards the school.

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad." Henry handed Emma the pages who hesitated before taking them, "I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!" Henry yelled and ran towards the school building.

"I never said I did." Emma called after him.

"Why else would you be here?" Henry turned around and waved. "Bye Rose."

"Bye." Rose yelled back as Henry disappeared into the school crowd.

"It's good to see his smile back." Commented Mary Margaret as she walked up to them.

"I didn't do anything." Emma said.

"You stayed. So, does the Mayor know you're still here?" Asked Mary Margaret.

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?" Wondered Emma, before turning to me, "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm use to it." Rose smiled at her reassuringly.

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen." Mary Margaret sighed looking down.

"You're the one that gave him the book?" Rose turned angrily towards Mary Margaret with a glare.

"Trust me. If I knew he was going to take it this seriously, I never would have given it to him." Mary Margaret apologised.

Rose glared at her, "Thanks for ruining my family." she snapped as she turned and stormed off.

"No don't." Mary Margaret gently grabbed Emma's arm when she went to go after Rose, "It's best to just let her cool off."

"Ok. So, who is she?" Emma questioned, looking at Mary Margaret.

"I'm sorry?" Mary Margaret looked confused before it dawned on her. "Oh, you mean, who is she in the book?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded turning her gaze to Rose walking down the street and saw three other people join her before they disappeared into the high school.

"Rosalina. The Evil Queen's daughter." Explained Mary Margaret.

"Figures. Was it the name that gave it away?" Emma questioned jokingly, turning back to Mary Margaret.

"Maybe. But you never know with Henry." Mary Margaret answered with a shrug.

"Who does he think you are?" Emma looked at Mary Margaret wondering who Henry could think his teacher was.

"Oh, it's silly." Mary tried to dodge the question.

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White." Emma looked at Mary Margaret in shock. This is who Henry thought was her mother, "Who does he think you are?" Mary Margaret questioned oblivious to Emma's state.

"I'm not in the book." Emma lied. How can Henry think that someone the same age as her could be her Mother? "Can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?"

* * *

><p>Rose walked angrily down the street when Robert, Luke and Bethany came up to her. Robert kissed her before putting his arm over her shoulder and pulling her into his side, instantly brightening her mood, "What's up?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned playing dumb.

"Rose, we know that look. Fess up." Bethany nudged her.

"It's just that Henry's fairytale nonsense is really getting out of hand. It's normal to make up an alternate universe when you're a kid, everyone does it. But Henry truly believes everything in his book is real and I'm getting sick of the way he's treating Mum." Rose growled out in frustration.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Robert gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I hope so." Rose said with a sigh and leaned her head against Robert's shoulder as they walked up the stairs and entered the school building.

* * *

><p><em>"Finally." <em>Rose thought as she followed the crowd out of the classroom and walked to her locker. Opening up her locker, she grabbed her bag and put her folder, pencil-case and diary into it. "Rose." She turned around and zipped up her bag, grabbing her art journal before shutting her locker.

"Hey Henry. Miss Blanchard." Rose said with a slightly noticeable glare towards Mary Margaret. Putting her bag over her shoulder and holding her art book by her side. "What's going on?"

"Mum got Emma arrested. Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out." Henry explained as they walked out of the school building.

"Right." Rose mutters as she follows them.

Mary Margaret trails back to Rose during the walk towards the station, letting Henry walk in front, "Look, about Henry -"

"Don't worry about it." Rose cuts Mary Margaret off, before sighing and looking down, "Plus, I may have over reacted. You weren't to know." Rose said fiddling with the spine on the art book.

Mary Margaret smiled at Rose as they walk into the station, Henry running ahead, "Hey!" He yells as they walk into the room to see Graham talk mug shots of Emma.

"Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham questioned looking between us.

"His mother told him what happened." Mary Margaret explained.

"Of course she did." Emma sighed. "Henry, I don't know what she said-"

"You're a genius." Henry said cutting her off.

"What?" Emma asks confused, glancing at Mary Margaret and I who just shrug.

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra." Whispers Henry to Emma.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." Graham says glancing between the two, not understanding what Henry is talking about.

"Same here." Rose raised her hand.

"It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out."

"You are? Why?" Emma looks at Mary Margaret confused. She doesn't even know the woman.

"I, uh, trust you." Mary Margaret stuttered shrugging.

"Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do." Emma smirked slightly as she held out her handcuffed hands to the Sheriff. Who sighed before grabbing the key to unlock them.

* * *

><p>Rose and Henry walk down the street towards their Mum's office. As they walked past the secretary and up the stairs, Rose notices the door is slightly ajar. They can both as a result, clearly hear the conversation going on inside. Henry stands in front of the open doorway with Rose next to him as Emma says something about Henry's fantasies being crazy.<p>

"You think I'm crazy?" Henry questioned causing the Emma and Regina to look at them.

"Henry..." Emma sighs as she turns around, seeing Henry with tears building up in his eyes, but before she can say anything else he turns around and runs away. Rose gives Emma a glare before running after Henry. Not noticing the smirk their mother held as she watched the scene unfold.

"Henry?!" Rose yelled as she ran after Henry. Catching up to him, she grabbed his shoulders and gently turned him around, bending down to his level. Almost losing her footing when he launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her neck as Rose wrapped hers around his waist. "She thinks I'm crazy Rose." Cried Henry into her shoulder.

"Shh." Rose rubbed his back soothingly, "I know. She shouldn't have said that." All she got in response was more crying. "Come on. Lets go to Archie." Rose suggested as she went to stand up, realising that Henry wasn't letting go she sighed and lifted him up, carrying him to Archie's.

* * *

><p>Rose ran her fingers through Henry hair as they sat on the couch in Archie office with Henry leaning against her, fiddling with the umbrella.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You know, that umbrella kind of is my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?" Archie said sitting opposite them trying for the hundredth time to get the old, talkative Henry back. After Rose had tried and failed many times.

"I don't think you're anyone." Mumbled Henry as he put the umbrella on the table, before leaning back into Rose. Rose sighed and was about to say something when Emma barged into the room, causing her to jump and look behind her.

"Miss Swan! Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me to-" Archie quickly got up and tried to explain.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it." Emma brushed Archie away and made her way over to kneel down in front of Henry and Rose, "Henry, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you." Henry mumbled angrily as he turned around and hugged Rose who glared at Emma over Henry's head.

"Miss Swan, if she knew you were here-" started Archie only to get interrupted.

"To hell with her. Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here. You. I wanted to get to know you." Emma desperately tried to get through to him. Rose softened her glare, realising that Emma really didn't mean to hurt Henry.

"You think I'm crazy." Henry mumbled into Rose's shoulder.

"No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is. But, that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know. Maybe it is true." Emma shrugged.

"But you told my mum." Henry sniffled, turning around to face Emma with tear-stained cheeks.

"What she needed to hear. What I do know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non-believers. Cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?" Emma concluded with a smile looking at Archie and Rose, who slightly smiled at Emma.

"Brilliant!" Henry shouted as he jumped up.

"I've read the pages and, Henry, you are right. They are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." Emma says taking out the pages and throwing them into the fireplace, "Now we have the advantage."

"I knew you were here to help me." Henry said with a smile.

"That's right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that." Emma opens her arms as Henry runs her and wraps his arms around her waist, with Emma returning the favour. Henry pulls away and grabs his backpack before going back to Emma who wraps her arm around his shoulders and leads him out of Archie's

"See ya, Archie." Rose says as she too gets her bag and follows them out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! <strong>

**I deleted the other chapters, but don't worry I've got them on file! So when I get up to them I can publish them and it will alert you that I've updated without me having to write an author's note.**

**Also, I understand that some of you have already reviewed for these chapters and when I deleted them it did not delete the reviews that went with the chapter. So if that was you, please feel free to leave a guest review and maybe put your username so I know who it is and can thank you for the support!**

**The link to her outfit is on my profile!**

**Thank you again,**

**DreamYourOwnDestiny**.


	3. Snow Falls

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter. This chapter has more fairytale flashbacks. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Italics are dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters.**

**Longer AN at the end :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Snow Falls<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Fairytale Land<span>

Smoke started to make its way into what appeared to be a cabin on a ship, as the smoke dispersed, three people were left standing in the room. "What just happened?" Rosalina questioned with furrowed brows as she studied her new surroundings.

"Magic, dear." Cora replied simply.

"Who are you people? What do you want from me?" Rosalina started backing away, glancing between Hook and Cora. Her parents had always told her not to trust anyone with magic.

"I thought we already established that I'm your Grandmother." Cora sighed irritably.

"No, you're not." Rosalina straightened up trying to hide how afraid she was. There was no telling what someone with magic could do.

"Are you sure? You do know that your parents aren't your real parents."

"What? No you're lying." Rosalina said shaking her head. "They would have told me." She whispered looking down.

"Why would I lie? I'm the one who gave you to them." Cora slowly approached Rosalina.

"Prove it." Stated Rosalina crossing her arms.

"Your necklace." Cora looked at the locket that Rosalina always wore, for some reason she could never take it off. "It was given to you by your Mother, on the back is an ingraving that says 'I will always love you.' It was given to your Mother by your Father."

"No. It can't be true." Whispered Rosalina playing with the necklace.

"The truth hurts. Doesn't it?" Cora placed a hand on Rosalina's shoulder and when she didn't pull away, she slowly pulled her into a hug letting Rosalina cry into her shoulder.

"Why? They could've told me, instead of making me live a lie." Sniffled Rosalina.

"I know. But you're with the family you should've been with all along." Cora rubbed Rosalina's back before gently pulling away and wiping the stray tears on her face away.

"Um...Ladies. Sorry to interrupt but we've still got a curse to deal with." Hook spoke up for the first time. Best not to interrupt Cora's plans, Hook learned that the hard way.

"Curse? What curse?" Rosalina hadn't heard anything about a curse.

"A curse that is going to rip this world apart. But don't worry, I've got a way around it." Cora added after seeing the frightened look on the young girl's face. "We need to get going."

All three were once again consumed in the purple smoke, before it cleared to show a beach and through the forest, you could see dark purple smoke speeding towards them. _" That must be the curse." _Thought Rosalina. Turning around she saw that Cora and Hook were distracted looking up at the sky as a dome started falling around them. Taking off in a sprint Rose ran for the forest. No way was she staying with her supposed real family. " Rose!" She heard from behind, but it was too late she had just managed to slip under the protection dome before it hit the ground.

Not stopping, she ran straight into the smoke not getting very far as she collapsed from a wave of dizziness that came over her before everything went black.

* * *

><p><span>Our World<span>

"Rose!" Jumping, Rose sat up and looked at the clock 8:20. _"Great now I'm going to be late for school. "_

"Rose. Henry has a field trip today." Regina stated as she opened Rose's bedroom door, taking in the site of her dishevelled daughter.

"Uh huh... And you want me to drop him off." Rose said distracted as she tried getting dress and doing her hair at the same time.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Regina questioned innocently.

"Not at all." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Ok. Bye Mum, love you." Rose looked at her Mother through the mirror, while fixing her hair.

"Bye, sweetheart." Regina turned and walked down the stair before leaving.

"I look dead." Stated Rose as she looked at the dark circles forming under her eyes and the way her face drooped. Looking at the clock again Rose quickly grabbed her bag before racing down the stairs. "Come on Henry! Time to go!" Yelled Rose as she heard Henry race down the stairs.

"Whoa." Henry stopped when he caught sight of Rose.

"I know. I look dead." Rose stated dryly. "Now come on, you're going to be late." They both run out of the house and towards the school.

* * *

><p>After Rose dropped Henry off at school she managed to arrive just after 9 o'clock. The hallways were deserted as she made her way to her locker. Sighing she opened her locker and got her books out for the first two classes. Not bothering to rush to class as she already knew that she was going to get detention. It had to be the one day she sleeps in that she that teacher that if you arrive one minute after the bell, you get detention.<p>

Stopping outside of the class room door, she quietly opened the door to see that everyone who had been writing stopped to watch her enter.

"Sorry." Rose whispered as the teacher got up and made his way over to her.

"Miss Mills. You know I do not tolerate students coming late to my class."

"I know." Sighed Rose as she took the detention slip and made her way to a spare desk next to Robert.

"Still getting the nightmares?" Robert leaned over to whisper to Rose.

"Yeah and they're only getting worse. I got like no sleep last night." Rose replied as she leaned on her arm. "What are we doing?"

"We're working on our essays."

"Fun." Rose rolled her eyes before getting out her book and looking at the clock. _"Only twenty more minutes."_

Rose had just finished writing a paragraph when the bell rang._ "Finally." _Rose sighed grabbing her books and leaving the classroom.

"What do you have now?" Robert asked as they made their way down the hall._  
><em>

"Art. You?"

"Music."

"Cool. Well, I've got to go this way. So, see ya." Rose and Robert parted heading in the direction of their class.

It turns out that this art lesson they were going to watch a movie which just made Rose groan last thing she wanted to do was sit in a dark room. No matter how much Rose tried to avoid going to sleep, she eventually gave up and collapse into darkness.

_Rosalina was running through the forest with her best friend Robert chasing her. Occasionally she would look back and giggle at seeing Robert look for her when she hid behind a tree._

_Not looking where she was going, Rosalina tripped on a tree root and fell over. She knew that she had scraped her knees from the pain and when she rolled over and looked she saw that her dress was ripped and her knees were red and bleeding._

_"Hey. You okay?" Panted Robert concerned as he caught up to her._

_"Yeah, I just tripped." Rosalina stated with a sigh looking up at him._

_"I'll take that as a no them." Robert replied with a grin. Rosalina was about to reply when the sound of hoofbeats filled the air. "Come on. Quick." Robert grabbed her hand and pulled them behind a bush. They both held their breath as the carriage continued past them._

_"Who was that?" Rose stared at the trees that it had gone through._

_"Someone you don't ever want to meet. Let's head back." Robert and Rosalina both stood up and started for the path home._

"Rose! Wake up!" Snapped the teacher causing Rose to jump and almost fall out of her chair.

"Wha...S-sorry." All the class started laughing, but Rose didn't notice as she yawned and continued to stare blankly at the teacher. It had to be during school time that she doesn't have a nightmare.

"Rose, can I speak to you for a minute?" The teacher questioned walking outside expecting her to follow which she did.

"Yes?" Rose closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay? It's not like you to fall asleep during class."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Rose shrugged trying to hide a yawn, it was then that she felt a headache coming.

"Well how about you grab your books and got to the office. Get some rest, the class is almost over anyway." The teacher handed Rose a note.

"Thanks." Rose slipped back into the classroom and grabbed her books before leaving and walking down the hall to the office.

Rose gave the note to the woman at the counter who read it and then directing Rose to a room that had a couple of beds in it. She laid down in the one next to the window and before she knew it, she was asleep again.

The office lady exited the room and went back to the desk to call Rose's mum and tell her what happened.

* * *

><p>Rose slowly came to only to scrunch her face up in confusion when she felt something being pressed against her forehead.<p>

"Mum?" Rose groaned as she opened up her eyes only to shut them against the light.

"Shhhh, just rest." Regina continued to place the cloth on Rose's head.

"What happened?" Rose opened her eyes again, looking around she noticed that she was in her room. She eventually had to close her eyes again due to headache.

"You know that you get migraines when you don't get enough sleep." Regina reminded Rose.

"I know. But it's not like it's my fault that the stupid dreams won't go away." Rose mumbled to herself not thinking that Regina was listening.

Regina stopped when she heard what Rose said. "What dreams?"

"Oh. Nothing. Don't worry about it." Rose stuttered turning her head away.

"If it is causing you to lose sleep, then I will worry about it." Regina gently turned Rose's face so that they we looking eye to eye.

Rose sighed. "I didn't want to worry you. You've already got all the stuff with Henry and I just didn't want to be a burden."

"Rose." Regina sighed. "You should have told me. How long has this been going on for?"

"I don't know. A week or two maybe." Rose shrugged.

"I'm making an appointment with Dr Hopper and no buts." Regina added when she saw that Rose was going to go against it.

"Fine." Rose grumbled crossing her arms, wincing slightly as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Here, this should help a little." Regina handed her some medicine and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Rose took the medicine and layed down again.

"I've got to go out. But I should be back in an hour." Regina said getting up to close the curtains before walking out of the room.

"Okay." Rose mumbled sleepily before darkness once agin consumed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! First of all, I would like to apologise for the lack of updates on all my stories. I started a new school and it wasn't that great for the first few weeks, but I've settled in now and made a wonderful friend! I have set a goal to get to the end of season 1 by the end of school holidays, which is 2 weeks :) Then I will put this story on hold :( While I write season 2 so that I can proof read it and get it perfect and then I will be able to post chapters regularly.<strong>

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and the follows/favs!**

**You can find Rose's outfit on my profile :)**


	4. The Price of Gold

**Quick update! :) I know i said I would get more than one chapter up today, but it turned out to be busier than expected. I will unfortunately be away for 3 days, and will only have my phone with me. I may try to update, but I don't know if I'll be able to. I have written up to episode 8, I just need to proof read and make the outfits :)**

**Disclaimer: OUaT and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - The Price of Gold<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rose...Rose, sweetheart. Wake up." Rose sleepily opened her eyes and groaned as she rolled over and sat up a bit.<p>

"I brought you dinner." Regina placed Rose's dinner on her bedside table. "How are you feeling?" Regina sat down on the edge of the bed and gently placed a hand on Rose's forehead.

"Okay. I guess." Rose shrugged, wincing slightly at the headache coming back.

"Here. This will help." Regina headed her some medicine and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Rose replied as she downed the medicine.

"Now eat your dinner. I'll come back later." Regina got up and left the room.

No more than five minutes after her Mother left, Henry came barreling into her room rambling something about his teacher and a coma patient. "Whoa. Henry slow down. What's this about Miss Blanchard?" Rose looked at Henry confused.

"If you don't believe me about the curse, then how do you explain how Miss Blanchard woke up that coma patient in the hospital, who is really Prince Charming." Henry talked slower so Rose could actually understand what he was saying.

"Henry...people wake up from comas everyday. It was just a coincidence." Rose shrugged it off and continued to eat.

"No it isn't. It's fate." Henry tried to convince his sister.

"Henry. Dinner's ready." Regina yelled from downstairs.

"You'll see." Henry turned and ran downstairs.

Rose sighed as she put the plate back on the nightstand and walked towards her desk. She picked up her leather journal that she draws all the people she sees in her dreams. As much as she tries to deny Henry's theory, she can't stop think that the dreams that she has could be connected to her supposed "fairytale life."

_"Maybe Henry isn't that crazy after all." _Rose thought as she opened her curtains and gazed up at the star filled sky.

* * *

><p>Rose blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out. Yawning she turned and read the time, 7:00am and for once she actually felt well rested. Getting up Rose realised that she had fallen asleep at her desk with the book still opened to the drawing of her and Robert. Taking one last glance, Rose shut the book and put it back in its place.<p>

Opening up her wardrobe, she picked out her dark wash jeans, light blue tank top and jacket and put on her boots before she went to the bathroom and applied her makeup. Once she was done, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see her mum making pancakes.

"Morning." Rose yawned sitting down in one of the chairs at the bench and resting her head in her hands.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Regina briefly turned to look at Rose before turning her attention back to the pancakes.

"Yeah. I didn't have any nightmares." Rose quickly shut her mouth when she realised what she had said.

"About those." Regina finished cooking the pancakes and put them on a plate before putting the plate on the bench and leaning across it so that she was at Rose's level. "Do you want to talk to Dr Hopper?"

"I'm fine. They're not that bad anyway." Rose tried to drop the subject.

"Rose, this has been going on for days and you're losing sleep." Regina asked concerned.

"I know, but..."

"No buts. I'm booking a session with Dr Hopper." Regina stood up and walked away.

Rose sighed and got up to get the maple syrup, pouring it on the pancakes before taking a bite. "Morning Henry." Rose said as Henry shuffled in, yawning as he sat down next to Rose.

"Morning." Henry mumbled as he took the fork that his sister held out to him.

"So, any plans for today." Rose looked at Henry.

"I don't know. Probably just hang out with Emma."

_"Of course. Always Emma." _Rose thought as she replied. "You know Regina's your mum too. I'm sure she would enjoy your company."

"I know that. But she's evil."

"Can you stop saying that. She is not evil!" Yelled Rose as she stood up knocking her chair over before storming out of the room.

"What..." Regina stood in the doorway bewildered. She had heard Rose yelling and came to see what was going on only for Rose to shove her way past and storm up stairs. Hearing Rose's bedroom door slam a minute later, Regina crossed her arms and gave Henry a stern look. "Explain."

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Henry started playing with his pancakes. "Can I go to the arcade?" Henry looked up with a big grin on his face.

"Fine. But you better go this time." Regina knew that she wouldn't get an explanation from Henry. But, Rose was a different story.

"I will. Bye mum!" Henry ran out of the room. Grabbing his backpack on the way. It wouldn't be a complete lie if he went to the arcade before meeting Emma. Would it?

* * *

><p>"Rose. Can I come in?" Regina knocked on the door and after hearing a quiet <em>come in<em> from the other side, slowly push the door open to see Rose curled up on her side face away from the door.

"Rose. What happened?" Regina gently sat down on the bed and rubbed Rose back as she cried.

"He said you were evil." Rose turned over and face her Mother who brushed away the tears that had fallen.

"Rose. You and I both know that's not true."

"I know, but I just wish he would stop acting like a spoilt brat for once and look at what's right in front of him." Rose sat up and hugged Regina as she continued to cry. "He keeps on going on about this stupid curse and I am so sick of it. I wish he never got that book." Rose buried her face into Regina's neck as she kept on rubbing her back.

"Things will get better soon." Regina comforted as Rose pulled back.

_"I hope so." _Rose thought. "I got mascara all over your blouse." Rose commented with a small laugh as she noticed the marks on her Regina's white shirt.

"How about you get cleaned up and then I'll take you to Archie's. Yes, you have to go." Regina added when she saw that Rose was going to argue.

"Fine." Rose grumbled as she shuffled to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"So, Rose. Is there anything you want to talk about." Archie sat across from Rose who was sitting on the couch.<p>

"No. Not that I can think of." Rose casually said playing dumb. She really did not want to talk to some guy about her dreams.

"Is everything okay with Henry?" Archie asked leaving Rose dumbfounded. That was not the question she was expecting.

"Sorta." Rose shrugged._  
><em>

"Do you think that your arguments with Henry have anything to do with certain dreams."

_"There it is."_ Rose thought.

"Well. I guess, maybe. A little. I don't know." Rose sighed and slumped against the back of the chair.

"Is there any way that what Henry is saying relates to your dreams?"

"I guess. He keeps on going on about the curse and how Regina is the Evil Queen and all that and I guess I just let it get to my head. I'm just so sick of him not wanting to spend time with her and going on that Emma is his mum. She's the one that didn't want him, for crying out loud and then he acts like Mum has never showed him one-act of kindness and Emma is his Hero who is going to save us all from a terrible curse." Rose said in one breath.

"Henry's at that stage were he believes that there could be another world out there and his just happens to be this alternate fairytale universe. Where we are all fairytale characters. His imagination is very important at the moment so it is essential that you don't fully crush his theory. Just try to play along and eventually when he realises that this is the real world he will let that fantasy go." Archie explained.

"Hopefully soon." Rose muttered under her breath. "Thank you Archie for this unnecessary talk." Rose stood up and put her bag over her shoulder, walking out of the room.

"Rose. Wait." Archie tried to stop her, but Rose had already left.

* * *

><p>After her little incident with Archie, Rose found herself walking along the beach letting the waves wash over her feet. Sighing she glanced out over the ocean, jumping in surprise when she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind. "Wha..." Rose shrieked as the person let go of her and she turned around to slap them on the arm.<p>

"Hey." Robert smiled cheekily at her, while Bethany and Luke stood to the side._ When did they get here?_

"Hey and thanks." Rose spoke back sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Robert smiled again as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him before kissing her. Rose giggled as they pulled away and continued walking along the beach with Robert still keeping one arm wrapped around her waist and Luke and Bethany walking next to them.

"So...What happened to you yesterday?" Asked Bethany. They had waited for Rose at lunch, but then she hadn't showed up.

"I passed out, went to the office and somehow ended up home." Rose shrugged.

"Nightmares?" Robert questioned concerned.

"Mhmm." Rose nodded leaning against Robert, sighing. "I actually didn't have a single nightmare last night." Rose mumbled as an after thought.

"That's good." Luke commented.

"Yeah. I hope it stays that way." Rose muttered to herself, kicking some sand up.

"Anyway. We were going to go see a movie. Wanna come?" Bethany asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure." Rose agreed just as here phone beeped. "Or not..." Rose sighed, as she read the text, "Mum needs me to watch Henry while she goes out."

"Maybe some other time." Robert suggested disappointed.

"Sorry." Rose quickly kissed Robert. "Gotta go." Rose turned and walked the other way towards her house.

* * *

><p>Rose opened the front door to see Henry sitting at the table and Regina putting on lipstick in the mirror.<p>

"I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes, they're just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules." Regina turned to look at Henry.

"Yes on home homework, no on TV, and stay inside." Henry listed off, glancing up from his comic book.

"Good boy. Under no circumstance do you leave this house." Rose shut the door and made her way towards them. "Rose, you too." Regina looked at Rose, who sighed as she sat down across from Henry.

"You mean, don't see my mom."

"She's not your mother. She's just a woman passing through. Now, do as I say, or there will be consequences. I'll be back at five sharp." Regina turned grabbing her handbag and left.

"See what happens when you decide to run away. You get us both house bound." Rose complained crossing her arms on top of the table and resting her chin on her arms, looking at Henry.

Henry just smiled at her, quickly jumping up, "I'm gonna go do my homework." Rose was about to reply, but Henry had already disappeared upstairs. Hearing his bedroom door slam a minute later, Rose sighed and took out her phone, grabbing her headphones and plugging them in as she made her way to the living room. Pressing play as she sat back in the couch and played some games on her phone.

Henry quietly grabbed his backpack and opened his bedroom door, listening to see if Rose was nearby. After hearing nothing he tiptoed out and made his way downstairs, once reaching the bottom he quickly opened the front door and ran.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the couch listening to music while playing a games, unaware that Henry was no longer upstairs. Yawning she laid down, as much as she wanted to go to sleep, she didn't want to have another nightmare. But, soon she was too tired to fight it and let her eyes close...<p>

_"Daddy! Daddy!" A little girl with dark brown curly hair ran through a field towards a man chopping wood._

_"Hey, princess." The man smiled as he picked up the giggling little girl._

_"Daddy. I'm not a princess." The girl laughed and showed her Father the flower she got._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's for Mummy. It's to make her better."_

_"Well, let's go give it to her." Said the man as her carried the girl into the house._

_The man opened the door to their room where his wife laid sick and pregnant. He put the girl on the ground as he walked over to the bed. "Marian?" Marian opened her eyes to look at the man and gave him a weak smile. "She found it." Marian's forehead creased in confusion._

_"Found-" Realisation dawned on her and her eyes widened._

_"Show Mummy what you found Rose." Her Father called her over._

_"It's to make you feel better." Rose handed the flower to her Mother._

_"How is this possible. I thought it was a myth." Marian stared at the flower she held in her hands._

_"As did I. But it obviously is not and if what they say is true, then this will heal you." The man finished with a smile and hope in his eyes._

_"Quickly. We don't have much time." Marian remind him. The man ran out of the room to grab a bowl of water as Rose stood confused in the room, after all wasn't it just a flower._

_As quick as he had left, he came back and took the flower from Marian, placing it in the water and handing it to Marian who drank it._

_"Well?" The man asked hopeful._

_"I think it worked." Marian said with a smile and laughed when the man pulled her into a hug. Rose walked over to them and as soon as she was close enough the man pulled her into the hug as well._

_"I knew it would make you feel better." Rose smiled._

* * *

><p>Rose jumped up startled before letting out a small yelp when landed on the ground. "Ow." Rose rubbed her head and yawned, while looking around dazed.<p>

See wondered what woke her up until she heard. "Henry!" Followed by clicking on the stairs. _"Is it really 5 o'clock already?"_ Rose wondered as she got up and looked for her phone charger.

Finding it on the kitchen bench, she grabbed it and plugged it in the closest powerpoint. Turning around in time to see Regina enter the kitchen. "Hey, how was the council meeting." Rose yawned and leaned against the counter.

"Same as always." Regina put her purse on the bench before turning to the fridge. "How does lasagna sound?" Regina asked while getting all the ingredients.

"Fine."

"What happened to your face?" Asked Regina as she turned around to look at Rose.

"What?" Rose scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Your cheek. It all red." Regina moved closer to see it better.

"Oh." Rose lightly touched her cheek. "I fell asleep on the couch, then woke up and fell off the couch only to fall on the ground." Rose casually shrugged.

"You aren't still having those dreams, are you?" Regina asked concerned.

"No." Rose lied only to look up and catch the look Regina was sending her, before sighed and mumbling a quiet yes. "But they're getting better. Instead of nightmares they're more like happy dreams." Rose quickly added.

"Rose." Regina sighed, grabbing her daughter's arm.

"I'll be fine." Rose shrugged out of her mother's grip, before running upstairs.

What Rose didn't know was that she was far from fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just to make this clear. Yes, in the Enchanted Forest, Rose's parents are Marian and Robin and the flower that Rose got is the one from Tangled. I'm planning on making a character that is like Rapunzel from Tangled and also Rose's sister. Don't worry, Roland will still be in it. He just hasn't been born yet. I just thought that it would be a cool twist. Also, I may include Flynn...let me know if I should or not. I also thought seeing as Rose is Regina's daughter biologically and I'm making it OutlawQueen endgame, it would be cool when Regina finds out who raised her daughter :)<strong>

**I hope that cleared thing up a bit :) ****There will be more FTL flashbacks next chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think**


	5. That Still Small Voice

**Hey! So sorry for the wait. I thought I would have more time than I have had to update, but that has not been the case. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own OUAT or the characters.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - That Still Small Voice<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Fairytale Land Past <span>

_It was right on sunrise when a little girl with golden hair that trailed behind her, ran into her older sister's room and jumped on the bed. Rosalina groaned feeling the extra weight before rolling over and tickling the little girl who tried to fight back. Hearing the laughter, Robin and Marian made their way to Rosalina's room, stopping just outside the door to watch them._

_Completely exhausted, both girls flopped back on the bed, before Rosalina got up. "Good morning." Rose yawned as she got up and walked over to give her parents a hug._

_"Good morning, sweetheart." Marian kissed Rose on the forehead._

_"I hope you slept well, because today is a big day..." Robin pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrow._

_"I love it!" Rose took the arrow and upon closer look, saw that it had Rosalina engraved in it. "Thank you." Rose hugged her Father._

_"It's from the both of us and I believe someone else has something for you." Rose turn around to see her sister holding a small square box out to her. Rose bent down to her level and took the box, slowly she unwrapped it to see a bracelet with Rosalina on the front and love Sophie on the back in her sister's handwriting._

_"Thank you Sophie." Rose hugged her sister who griped her arms tightly around her neck. "Do you want to put it on?" Rose handed Sophie the bracelet who took it in her hands and fumbled around trying to open the clasp. Eventually getting it she clipped it around Rose's wrist._

_"Happy birthday!" Yelled Sophie before flinging her arms around Rose's neck again._

_"What do you say we sit ourselves down to a good breakfast and then we can go try out that bow." Robin led them all into the kitchen where they sat down and dug into the food._

* * *

><p><em>It was only four years later when everything came crashing down. Marian was expecting another child, but as fate would have it she got sick again and this time their was no golden flower.<em>

_Marian died soon after the child, Roland, was born. Struggling with the loss of his wife Robin to fall into depression, spending his nights at the local tavern, sometimes not coming home for days. Leaving his 14-year-old daughter, Rosalina to look after her younger siblings, Sophie and Roland._

* * *

><p><span>Storybrooke<span>

Rose and Henry walked out of Dr Hopper's office. "So, how was Archie's?"

"Good." Henry shrugged kicking the ground as they walked along.

"Oh. So now we're back to one word replies are we." Rose teased bumping into Henry causing him to smile. "Hey, do you want some ice-cream?" Rose asked when she noticed that they were walking past Granny's.

"Sure." Henry ran up the path and into Granny's. Rose just rolled her eyes and walked after him. Walking inside, she spotted Henry sitting at a booth with already digging into his bowl of ice cream.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Rose said sarcastically and was about to sit down when she felt the ground shake. "Whoa."

"Yes, something's happening." Henry eyes lit up as he went to get up and run out of the diner, but was stopped by Rose grabbing the back of his jumper.

"Hold up. I'm coming with you. Remember we still have no idea what that was and I'm not gonna let you run around by yourself when you could get hurt."

"Well, come on then." Whined Henry as he grabbed Rose's hand and took off down the street in the direction that everyone was heading. As they got closer they saw Regina arrive and tell everyone to step back.

They made their way to the front of the crowd in time to her say something about paving it. "Pave it? What if there's something down there?" Henry made his way towards the front of the crowd dragging Rose with him.

"Henry. Rose. What are you doing here?" Regina questioned, giving a pointed glare to Rose.

"What's down there?" Henry persisted trying to see past Regina, but she blocked his view.

"Nothing. Now step back. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back." Everyone stepped backwards murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Rose turned around to head back to the crowd dragging Henry behind her, "Thank you." Regina sighed looking down, noticing something she bent down and picked up a piece of glass off the ground before putting it in her pocket. Rose didn't see it because she was too busy trying to get Henry to walk away, but Henry did.

"What was that?" Question Henry causing Rose to turn around confused, she didn't see anything.

"Henry, enough. Listen. This is a safety issue. Wait in the car." Regina stormed toward him ushering him away, "You too Rose. And please make sure he stays there." Regina sighed again walking back to the crowd as Rose trails back to the car in time to see Henry open up the door to hop out.

"What are you doing now." Rose whines. Henry ignored her as he ran over to hid behind the sheriffs car, knowing Rose would follow.

"Hey, Archie! Over here." He whispers to Archie. Emma who was blocking off the area, made her way over too.

"This requires all of Operation Cobra." Henry whispers looking at all of them.

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra." Archie says confused.

"Yeah, me too." Rose raises her hand.

"Of course you are. You know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?"

"They're just some old tunnels."

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You're changing things. You're weakening the curse." Rose had to admit, the kid did have a point. It did seem a bit weird that they haven't collapsed before now.

"That's not what's happening." Emma states.

"Yes, it is! Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen." Henry asks excitedly.

Regina clears her throat, "Henry, Rose, I told you to wait in the car. Deputy, do your job." Rose and Henry both stand up and go back to the car, while Emma rolls her eyes before going back to what she was doing before. Archie goes to walk away too, but Regina calls him back.

"Dr. Hopper. A word, please?" Archie nervously makes his way back to stand in front of Regina, "Okay. We're done with this."

"Uh, excuse me?" Archie stutters confused.

"My son. We need a new treatment plan. Everything I do he thinks is part of some horrible plot. I can't cover up a safety hazard without him thinking I'm hiding something." Regina gestured to the collapsed mines, "How am I hiding something terrible in an old mine? How is any of this logical to him?"

"He's got an amazing imagination."

"Yes, that you let run rampant and now he has even got Rose convinced that it's real."

"Well, I think it would be wrong to rip away the world he's constructed. I'd rather use it to try and gain-"

"Sometimes, I think you've forgotten. You work for me. You're an employee. And I can fire you. This is my town. You will lose your office, lose your house, I can cut you down to size until you're a tiny, shrunken, little creature and this, will be the only roof over your damn head." Regina holds up his umbrella angrily.

"What would you have me do?" Archie sighs defeated.

"You take that delusion out of my son's head and you crush it."

* * *

><p>Rose walked up the stairs texting her friends, not paying attention until Henry barrelled into her, "Whoa, careful Henry." Rose said after she managed to maintain her balance and not drop her phone.<p>

"You where the one not looking." Sassed Henry as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on." Henry ran past Rose pulling her down the stairs behind him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Rose asked as she ran behind Henry. Managing to grab both of their coats on the way out of the house.

"Archie's." Henry replied.

By the time they got to Archie's, Rose was just about ready to collapse. Seriously, how does a ten year old have that much energy? As they made there way up the stairs, they passed Marco, "Hey! Have a good session, Henry." Marco ruffs up Henry's hair nodding in Rose's direction as he passes them. Rose and Henry enter Archie's and sit down on the couch opposite him.

"Hi Henry. How are you?" Archie questions.

"Are you recruiting Geppetto for Operation Cobra?" Henry ignores Archie's question.

"You think Marco's Geppetto?" Archie wonders confused.

"Sure." Henry shrugs, "He's Jiminy Cricket's best friend and Marco's yours."

"Henry… Henry, look. W-We really need to talk about this, okay?" Rose looks confused at Archie noticing how nervous he has suddenly gotten and how he kept on shifting in his seat.

"I know you're not convinced, but I know where I can get proof." Henry continues not seeming to notice the change in Archie. Instead he unzips his backpack to show Archie what's inside.

"Henry. Where did you get all this stuff?" Rose questions picking up a candy bar, before chucking it back in the bag. She knew Regina would buy him candy.

"What is this? Flashlight? Candy bars? Oh, wait, Henry. Henry, you do not want to go down there." Archie puts the clues together. While Rose just glances between them confused.

"Emma's here and stuff's happening. I have to look at it." Henry zips his backpack back up.

"Henry, Henry. Stop. Stop. There is no proof. Look, all of this – all of this – is a delusion. Do you know what a delusion is?"

"Henry is not delusional." Rose immediately states.

"I… I think so." Says Henry ignoring what Rose said.

"It's something that's not real. And… And not healthy. And I thought that you'd outgrow this, but Henry, you know… Now it's turned into a psychosis. Do you know what a psychosis is? Th-that's when you can longer tell what's real and if that continues, then…Then I have to lock you away. Maybe even Rose too. Henry, look. This has to stop for yours and Rose's own good. You got to wake up. This nonsense must end." Archie says to them both, but mainly Henry who quickly storms out of the room with Rose following close behind.

* * *

><p>When they make their way to Mary Margaret's apartment, it is Emma who answers the door. "Kid? What happened? Come on." Emma moves aside to let them in. Rose had tried to calm Henry down, but nothing she said worked and he insisted that he saw Emma. So Rose thought that she would go along with him, knowing that she couldn't keep him from going to Emma.<p>

Henry sits on the couch with Rose next to him, Emma walks over and stands next to Rose. "What happened?" Emma directed the question at Rose.

"We went to Archie's and basically he told Henry that he was delusional and that it had to end. I may not fully believe in the curse, but I don't appreciate people going around and telling him that he's delusion and that they'll have to lock him up if it continues." Rose explained as she place a comforting hand on Henry's knee. Looking up in time to see Emma grab her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Asked Rose causing Henry to look up as well.

"To see a certain doctor." Was the only explanation they got as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Do you two want some hot chocolate?" Mary Margaret from the kitchen.

"No thanks, Ms Blanchard. We have to go somewhere." Henry replied as he got up, pulling Rose with him.

"Okay, be safe." Mary Margaret called after them as Henry and Rose left the apartment.

"So...where are we going?" Henry looked up at Rose, gaving her a smile before walking off in the direction of the mines. "Oh no, Henry it's too dangerous. There was a reason they barricaded it you know." Henry ignored her and continued towards the entrance of the mine.

"There's something down there and I'm going to find out what." Henry stated determined as he crawled into the mine.

"Henry!" Rose yelled, running to the entrance after seeing Henry climb in. "Henry, it's too dangerous! Come back!" After hearing no reply, Rose sighed before mumbling "little brothers" and climbing in after Henry.

"Huh. It's a lot brighter than I though it would be." Was the first thing Rose said upon noticing that she wasn't in complete darkness, before noticing that it was from. The light coming through the opening. "Nevermind. Henry!" Called Rose as she started walking along the path, not liking how it was getting darker the further she walked. Hopefully they would be able to find their way back.

"Over here!" Henry called back in response. Rose ran to catch up. "Look what I found." Henry shined the light on a piece of glass stuck in the rocks, it was similar to the one that Regina found earlier. Just then the mine starts to shake. "Henry!" Rose yells pushing Henry out of the way just as a whole heap of rocks collapsed. One hitting Rose on the head and creating a large gash on the side of her forehead.

"Rose!" Henry panics seeing the blood.

"Are you okay?" Rose asks as she helps Henry up and checks him over.

"I'm fine, but you're bleeding." Henry says concerned noticing how much blood was coming out of the wound.

"I'll be fine." Rose gave Henry a reassuring smile even though she was trying to stop the dizziness from taking over. "What do say we get out of here?" Rose says just as the hear what sounds to be Archie calling Henry and Rose's name.

"Archie!" Henry replies as they walk around the corner to see him walking towards them match in hand. Which he blows out when he sees them with a torch.

"Henry!" Archie replies as he moves to catch up.

"You're here to help me!" Henry exclaims excitedly.

"No, Henry, listen. We got to get out of here, okay?" Archie tries to convince Henry, before noticing Rose, "Rose, your bleeding." Archie sighs and takes out a handkerchief. Archie laughs at seeing Rose's expression before saying, "Don't worry it's clean." Rose hisses as Archie gently dabs at the wound and tries to stop the bleeding.

"So, you're still against me?" Henry frowns.

"Henry, there's no time for that." Archie wraps Rose's arm over his shoulder steadying her, "Come on, Henry! Come on!" Archie urges.

"You don't believe me? You'll see. You'll see!" Henry turns and runs deeper into the mines.

"Henry! Henry – Henry come back! Henry!" Archie calls after him. "Come on. We have to get you out of here." Archie sighed and gently applied pressure to her wound.

"No...Henry, you have to get Henry." Rose weakly said leaning against Archie. She wasn't going to leave her brother here.

"But-"

"Archie go get Henry, I'll be fine." Rose said firmly.

"Okay." Archie helped her sit on the ground, making sure that she was going to be okay. "Quickly." Rose urged as she leaned back against the wall. She watched as he looked back about a million times before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

><p>Archie walked through the mine, "Henry? Henry? Henry!" Spotting Henry up ahead shining his flashlight between a few rocks on the wall. Archie quickly runs to catch up with him, "Henry! You got to slow down."<p>

"There's something shiny down there." Says Henry as he continues to try and see what it is.

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We got to get out of here." Archie panics.

"It could be something." Henry complains.

"Henry, look at me! Look at me! I'm frightened for you, Henry." Archie grabs Henry's shoulders, bending down to his level so he can look him in the eyes.

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry mumbles.

"No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry. Rose is hurt and there is no way out." Henry looks down feeling guilty that he dragged Rose into this before deciding to go with Archie. They had made it back to where Rose was sitting holding the bloodied handkerchief to her wound, when they heard barking.

"Do you hear that?" Archie asks as he helps Rose get up.

"It's Pongo!" Henry exclaims.

"Follow the noise!" Archie says, turning his attention to Rose he questions. "Are you okay to walk?"

"I don't know." Mumbles Rose as she collapses on Archie.

"I'll take that as a no." Archie picks up a semi-conscious Rose and follows Henry.

Soon they come upon an elevator shaft.

"It's loudest over here." Archie says as they look up the shaft.

"What's… What's this?" Henry asks looking at it.

"Looks like…an old elevator." Archie explains. "It's to get the mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo."

"Can we make it work?"

"Let's give it a shot." Archie and Henry move into the elevator. After placing Rose on the floor he turns the wheel causing the elevator to move slightly.

"Come on!" Henry goes and helps Archie. They continue to turn the wheel when an explosion causing the elevator to shake and drop back down the shaft a bit. Deciding that it wasn't safe to continue to try and get the elevator to the top. Henry and Archie both sit down on the floor with Rose. Archie moves to help Rose keep pressure on the wound.

"I'm really…really, really sorry." Henry says upset, glancing between Rose and Archie.

"It's alright."

"I just wanted to find proof."

"You know, it's really alright, Henry. And um, um, I'm sorry, too. Look, I…I don't think you're crazy. I-I just…I just think you got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on and when you step off that she…She gets scared. And, you know, it's natural. But it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway. I…I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them." Archie apologises stuttering.

"Then, why did you?"

"I guess I'm just not a very good person. I'm not the man I want to be." Archie confesses as the elevator shakes again and shifts further down the shaft.

"I think you can be him. I think you can be a good person. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket." Henry says with a smile.

"Henry. Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a…He was a cricket, okay? And he was a conscience. And…And I hardly think that's me." Archie looks down at Rose's wound shaking her a bit when he sees her eyes close. Rose slowly opens her eyes again.

"But before he was that, he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do."

"That kind of sounds like me." Thought Archie with a chuckle.

"Now it's harder for you because of the curse. To hear the voice inside of you. To be who you want to be." Once again the elevator jerks and moves further down the shaft.

"Hey, can I ask you again?"

"Ask what?" Henry asks confused.

"Why do you think it's so important that your…your fairy tale theory is true?"

"I don't know." Henry shrugged.

"Give it a shot." Archie persists.

Henry thinks for a while, "Cause this can't be all there is."

"I understand."

"I thought if I found proof…But I didn't find anything." Henry looked down.

"Well, that's not true. I was lost and you found me, right?"

Henry got a wide grin and looked at Archie with hopeful eyes. "You mean, you remember?"

"No, Henry. I…I don't remember." Archie said causing his shoulders to sag."But I-I do remember the kind of person I want to be. I just got to listen harder."

Just then pieces of rock start to fall on them and they look up to see a light.

"Wh-what's that?" Henry questions.

"I think that's the rescue." Archie smiles.

"You guys okay?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, we're…We're okay. Except Rose she's got a pretty large wound on her head."

"Hang on, Henry." Emma says before speaking into the walky-talky, "Okay, that's good. Stop." Emma calls up the shaft.

Archie goes to pass Rose to Emma. "No take Henry." Rose weakly fights against Archie.

"Rose, you're injured." Archie persuades.

"No. Henry's more important." Archie sighed, placing Rose on the ground and lifting Henry up to Emma

"Here you go. Up." Archie passed Henry up to Emma.

"Come on. I got ya. Okay. Okay, I got him." Emma says as she secures Henry.

"You got him? Is he safe?" Archie asks as he picks Rose back up just as the elevator starts to shake.

"Archie?" Emma calls.

"It's going to fall!" Archie yells back.

"I'm sorry!" Emma apologies.

"It's okay!" Archie and Rose reply at the same time, although Rose's come out as a mumble.

"Archie!" "Rose!" Emma and Henry yell at the same time as the elevator falls. They look down to see that Archie with Rose in his arms, has hooked his umbrella onto Emma's harness. Emma breathes a sigh of relief mixed with a small laugh.

Emma, Henry, Archie and Rose are pulled out of the elevator shaft. Regina quickly runs over to Rose seeing her getting taking over to the ambulance. "Is she okay?" Regina asks Dr Whale as they put Rose in the back of an ambulance.

"She'll be fine. We just have to take her to the hospital to get the wound stitched up and make sure that she hasn't got a concussion. She should be able to go home later this afternoon." Dr Whale explains.

"Thank you." Regina says sincerely as she walks over and takes Henry aside, wrapping him in a hug.

Once Emma is unhooked she quickly runs over to Regina and Henry, "You okay?" Emma asks Henry.

"Deputy, you can clear the crowd away." Regina pushes Emma away.

"Will Rose be okay, Mum?" Henry asked concerned.

"Dr Whale said that once she has been stitched up, she can come home." Regina explain as she brush Henry's hair aside. "Go wait in the car." Henry turned and went to the car. While Regina went off to find Archie. "Thank you, Dr. Hopper." Regina said sincerely.

"I, uh… I have something to say. I'm going to continue to treat Henry, and I'm going to do it my own way." Archie stands up.

"My relief at his safety hasn't changed a thing, Dr. Hopper. You will do as I say, or you will-" Regina threatened only to be cut off by Archie.

"Or will what? You'll ruin my life? You'll do your worst? Because I will always do my best."

"Don't test me." Regina warned.

"Oh, I don't need to. Because you're going to leave me alone and let me do my work. In peace."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because someday, Madam Mayor, you may find yourself in a custody battle. And you know how the court determines who is a fit parent? They consult an expert. Particularly one who has treated the child. So, I suggest that you think about that. And you allow me to do my work. And let me do it the way my conscience tells me to." Archie turns and walks away, leaving a stunned Regina.

* * *

><p>It's now nighttime, and most of the town is still at the mine site celebrating the success of the rescue. Emma and Henry are watching Archie and Marco talk. Rose having just come back from the hospital with Regina makes her way over to them.<p>

"Is that Archie's father?" Questions Emma.

"No, they're just old friends." Henry explains.

"You really scared me." Emma confesses.

"I'm sorry." Henry looks down.

"Hey." Rose says with a smile as she walked up to them.

"Rose!" Henry launched himself around her waist.

"Whoa, easy. I'm still a little dizzy." Rose chuckled as she swayed slightly.

"Sorry." Henry mumbled pulling away.

"How are you kid?" Emma questioned concerned.

"Okay, a bit tired. But Whale said that was to be expected. Mum's refusing to let me go to school tomorrow." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Emma questioned with a smile while Rose just shrugged. It true, but as much as she hated school it was the only time she really ever got to see her friends.

"Gentlemen." Emma greets Archie and Marco as they walked over to them, before saying to Henry. "Well, come on. Your mom wants to take you home."

"Hey! Listen." Henry says as they hear crickets.

"Crickets?" Rose questioned.

"They're back. Things are changing." Henry whispered with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review! :)<strong>

**You can find outfit links in my profile :)**


End file.
